


Sweet sunday afternoon

by Agentbadass



Series: Riverdale gang in the future [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Party, Future Fic, Love the gang, This is how i imagine their futures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: Betty and Jughead throw a Christmas get together with everyone! Future (it could be seen as au)





	Sweet sunday afternoon

Betty was fretting. She was all over the house, fluffing this, dusting that, fixing the house so it looked spotless. Jughead thought she was crazy. He focused on their daughter Juliet to ignore her, but when she fluffed the couch pillows a third time he had to say something.  
  
"Betty, hey, why don't you sit down for a while. I know that Archie and Veronica won't mind if there's a mess, not that it's possible after all this cleaning you've done"  
  
"I just want to impress them jug. Polly and the twins are coming over, Kevin's coming over, archie and Veronica are, and this is the first time we've had a Christmas party at our house"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Why don't we do something to take your mind off it? I was thinking cookies"  
  
"You're always thinking cookies"  
  
Juliets head popped up at the second mention of cookies.  
  
"Cookies!" She screamed with delight.  
  
"You can't say no to that face betty"  
  
\---  
  
The baking mainly consisted of the two parents trying to pull Juliets hands out of the cookie mixture. And then, when the cookies were actually baked, trying to keep her away from the hot pan. For a 2 year old, she was fast.  
  
"I think they're cooled now, right jug?"  
  
"You waited an hour. They're definitely cooled."  
  
"Don't think I didn't see you steal one off the tray and eat it."  
  
"Gonna write an article about the cookie stealer in Riverdale now?"  
  
"Yes. It'll be a front page article"  
  
"Okay Mrs big shot reporter. Can you decorate cookies though?"  
  
"Do you doubt me?"  
  
"I think Juliet could do a better job"  
  
"You're on"  
  
They each set themselves up on opposite sides of the bench, with Jughead collecting Juliet for his team, and started decorating.  
  
Juliets idea of decorating was scooping a whole bunch of icing and then smacking it down onto the cookie. Right as she starts 'decorating' the doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll clean her up if you get the door?" And she's already grabbing the wet wipes before he has a chance to say sure.  
  
Jugheads not surprised to see archie and Veronica at the door, pretty much on time. Well, a minute late.  
  
"Hey arch, Veronica, come in"  
  
"Juggie, is that icing on your cheek?"  
  
"Oh" he sticks his hand across his cheek and rubs off the icing. "It is."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask where that came from"  
  
"Relax Veronica, it's from the cookies we baked"  
  
"Ooh cookies!" And with that, Veronica had charged off.  
  
"Jug, how you been dude?" Archie lead them both towards the couches.  
  
"Busy but it's nice" he goes over to the fridge "you want a beer?"  
  
"nah, I told Ronnie I wouldn't drink while she cant"  
  
"Why can't she drink? Don't tell me that's she pregnant!"  
  
The look on Archie's face tells him all he needs to know.  
  
"Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell you. We planned to tell you all in two weeks. You can't tell anyone!"  
  
"That's great though! Congrats arch!"  
  
"You gotta practice acting surprised okay?"  
  
"How's this?" Jughead pulls the best surprised face he can muster.  
  
"You always look sultry. You can't just suddenly turn into a super happy surprised person"  
  
\-----  
  
"Your cookies definitely look better betty, but Jugheads taste better"  
  
"How can that be! They were the same batch!"  
  
"his had more icing cause he didn't try to make them look pretty"  
  
"when he asks don't tell him that part"  
  
"Onnie! Cookie!" Juliet screeched. She still hasn't quite mastered the r sound yet.  
  
Veronica hoisted up Juliet into her arms. "Just one more, otherwise you might turn into a cookie!"  
  
"Noo!"  
  
Just then, the doorbell rings again. Betty goes to the door, to find Kevin.  
  
"Who's the hot new boy toy Kevin?" Veronica chirps  
  
"This is Luke, Luke this is betty, Veronica and the little one in Veronica's arms is Juliet" he gestures to each person.  
  
"Nice to meet you all" he nods  
  
"Lets get gossiping! Ive brought the wine!"  
  
"I'll grab the glasses we can sit in the den with archie and Jughead"  
  
"For a small town there's alot of drama"  
  
"I got some good gossip, I had to write up some divorce papers recently" Veronica had gone on to become Riverdales most popular lawyer, choosing to stay close to betty and Jughead so she had company when archie was on tour. "Chuck's wife, Sarah came to me earlier this week, stating she wanted a divorce over irreconcilable differences."  
  
Everyone in the group leaned in closer.  
  
"Based on the fact I saw chuck checking into the hotel with a hot bimbo, I think she's trying to keep the cheating under wraps"  
  
"Once a man slut always a man slut I guess" Betty piped darkly.  
  
"Did anyone see Ethel getting serious with the guy she's dating?"  
  
"Cody, yeah she said she's bringing him to the party at Archie's and Veronica's in two weeks"  
  
"I cant wait to meet him"  
  
They'd all gotten to interested to notice that Jughead had gone to get the door. Betty was the first one to notice their new guest.  
  
"Polly! How are you? How's Cincinnati?"  
  
Polly had moved about a year after the twins were born, stating that she needed a change and didn't want Jason's murder hanging over her head always.  
  
"Great and great, the twins were so excited to come back here though. They can't wait to play with their cousin"  
  
"They're 12 years old and all they want to do is play with a two year old?"  
  
"I know, it's crazy. I keep expecting them to just start ignoring me one of these days"  
  
"Sit sit, we're sharing all the gossip from Riverdale" Kevin demands, already pouring a glass of wine for polly.  
  
They fill the afternoon with delightful chats, slowly stuffing their bellies with christmas treats. They all feel content and happy, the kind of feeling you only get when you have really great company.  
  
When it hits 6 and the kids start voicing their hunger, they all decide to head down to pops.  
  
"They still make the best milkshakes!" Veronica slurps  
  
"The best part of coming back to Riverdale is pops burgers" Polly hums  
  
While they wait for their food, they try to spot old friends in other booths.  
  
"Look, it's chuck and a bimbo! He really should try to make it a bit more private" Kevin points across the room, to where chuck is trying to hide from the sudden attention.  
  
"It's a different bimbo from when I saw him "  
  
"Riverdale doesn't have many bimbos, maybe they'll all team up against him" Jughead laughs "it could be my newest novel 'the asshole who the bimbos tore to shreds'"  
  
"Do we get a preview?" Archie  
  
"I dont do previews."  
  
"Look! The food!"  
  
"Good save Kevin, that couldve turned ugly"  
  
They all start eating when Cheryl walks in alone.  
  
"Hey! Cheryl! Come join us" Betty calls, and ignores the groan from Kevin. Even when she stopped being such a bitch, he never got along with her.  
  
"Hey, looks like the whole gang is here"  
  
"How's new york" Cheryl had left the moment she graduated and never looked back.  
  
"It's busy, there's always so much to do in the office. Coming back makes everything feel so.. slow here."  
  
"Ronnie! Quit stealing my fries!" Archie scolded.  
  
"Jason and Mary have grown so much!"  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe they're going to middle school now"  
  
"Kevin, brought a new boy home to see the family I see"  
  
"This is Ryan"  
  
Pops rings the bell on the counter.  
  
"That's my order, I better go, see you all around!"  
  
"I am not looking forward to the annual blossom Christmas party" Polly sighed sadly  
  
"That sounds like terror" Kevin agreed  
  
"We're invited too this year polly" Betty chimed in  
  
"Are you actually going to go?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Archiekins, remember when they tried to buy you as Cheryl's date?"  
  
"That guitar was so cool though!"  
  
"You were a sellout"  
  
"It's the guitar that hangs in my studio"  
  
"You kept it?!"  
  
"It's a really cool guitar Ronnie"  
  
"I correct my earlier sentence, you _are_ a sellout!"  
  
"Archie's a sellout, tell us something new" Jughead cynically added  
  
After everyone had finished their meals (Veronica ended up eacting Archie's chips) and dessert, the group finally went their separate ways.  
  
Betty and Jughead headed back to their home, where they put Juliet to bed and cleaned up. Where Betty noticed the full wine glass in Veronica's spot, and made a mental note to ask her about that one.


End file.
